Zax, Playing Games
by casualty1fan
Summary: This is my new zax fanfic, zoe is 5 months pregnant and the ED staff still don't know but how are they going to react when they find out that there clinical lead is pregnant with the porters baby? Please R
1. Chapter 1

**This is an idea I had after the week's casualty which was brilliant by the way:)**

**It is about zoe and max a couple of months on****J**

**please R and R cause I really want to know what you think about this:)**

Zoe sat in her car outside the ED, she replied her lipstick as she wasn't supposed to be in work today but she figured that it would be worth going in just to have a day to catch up on paperwork without Connie breathing down her neck.

The past few months had been the best in Zoe's life and she hated to admit it but she was happier with max than she was with nick.

Like her and nick, her and max had started out as just a fling and Zoe wasn't even sure if it was that, her and max just constantly flirted until she gave into him one night.

After a couple of months zoe realized that she didn't just like or fancy max, she was falling for him and was in love with him, she was a lot older than max and knew that he would never feel the same as max was a one night stand sort of guy, he had a bad reputation but at the same time so did she.

Unknown too zoe max felt the same way and he was dreading telling her as after all he was only a porter and she was his boss and a brilliant consultant.

After 6 months had past zoe and max had finally admitted there true feelings for each other and were in a relationship, they had never been happier in their life, the ED staff didn't know but they were soon to find out because against all the odds zoe was pregnant, 20 weeks to be exact.

Zoe shook the thought out of her head and got out of her car, she was wearing a black tight skirt and a pink blouse that was lose, she was only wearing this outfit so that it would be less likely that the staff would see her bump which was clearly visible in her tight short dresses.

Zoe walked into the ED noticing that it was clearly empty, except from the small number of patients Zoe noticed the small amount of staff around.

Zoe walked to the reception desk and stopped when her bump hit the reception desk before she did, she looked down and smiled but then realized that she did need to start telling people sooner rather than later as it was getting noticeable in her loses clothing.

Zoe walked to the nursing quarter and noticed that nobody was there either so when she heard a noise down on the basement she went down to investigate.

Zoe walked down and the familiar click of her heels made the staff aware that she was about to rumble them and interrupt the official ED games.

All the staff quickly ran to the space under the steps of the basement where they could see and hear anyone coming down the steps but it would make it less likely that Zoe would see them.

Max was left at the bottom of the steps in view of everyone who entered the basement.

Zoe's heels clicked down the steps and the first person she saw was max, she didn't have a clue that he had company but knew that something strange was going on at the same time.


	2. You knew?

**Thanks for all your review, please keep leaving them and enjoy! :)**

"Zoe" said max smiling "I thought it was your day off"

"It was" said Zoe "what's going on?"

"Nothing" quickly answered max "why would you think that something's going on?"

"Max in case you haven't noticed, I am 5 months pregnant, extremely hormonal and I also know that you're lying" said Zoe who straightened out her top so that her bump was clearly visible

Zoe placed her hand on her bump and max placed his hand on his head knowing that Zoe didn't have a clue about what she had just done.

Zoe sensed that something was wrong with max and followed his gaze with both hands still firmly on her bump; Zoe saw the rest of the staff who had their mouths open staring that Zoe who looked down at her bump.

"Shit" said Zoe turning too max "why didn't you say anything?"

"Well to be honest Zoe, it's not as if you're getting any smaller" said max "they were going to notice"

Zoe playfully hit max on the arm forgetting for a second that the staff was still very much staring at Zoe's baby bump.

"Your pregnant" said Charlie who was in the crowd too Zoe's surprise, she thought that he would have had more sense

"Yes" said Zoe who still had her hand on her bump

"How does max know?" said Robyn who was wondering why her brother was the only person that knew that her boss was pregnant

"Cause he is very observant" said Zoe turning around and looking at max "but I am surprised he has kept his mouth shut"

"Now, everybody gets back to work" said Zoe

Everyone moved and walked up the stairs, everyone was talking to each other and Zoe had an idea what about, how an infertile woman could get pregnant.

Zoe walked up the steps after with max's hand on her back too support her.

Zoe got to the top of the steps and kissed max as all the ED staff had gone.

"You don't think anyone knows?" said Max against Zoe's lips

"No" said Zoe smiling "sees you later"

"I look forwards too it" said max smiling

Zoe walked too her office and saw the blue tight dress that she used to wear, she picked it up and decided to go and put it on.

She had a maternity one that she planned to wear when she was at home or at a meeting with people she barely knew but now the E.D knew about her pregnancy, she was relieved and decided that it wouldn't be a big shock her wearing it, forgetting that Connie, Tess and the rest of the hospital didn't know yet.

Zoe walked out of her office once she was changed with her hand on her bump, she saw a lot of people staring at her bit she didn't really know them well so she didn't care, zoe walked to the reception desk and noticed that noel and louses eye swore also on her, they obviously still hadn't got used to the idea.

"Congratulations" said Louise

"Thanks" said Zoe smiling

"So who's the lucky man?" said noel "he has obviously turned you into the maternal type"

"Now that would be telling" said Zoe back who didn't care about Noels second comment

Zoe turned around when she heard heel clicks coming towards her, Tess and Connie were obviously back.

"So you finally told them" said Tess

"You knew?" said Zoe

"So you think I haven't noticed the ultrasound scanner in your office?" said Tess


	3. nick jordan

**Thanks for all your review, please keep leaving them and enjoy as I am next going to update again when I have 12 reviews****J**

"Congratulate you know who for me too" said Tess who walked up to reception to get who post

"Who know who the father is" said noel before he gave Tess who post

"Yea" said Tess flicking threw her post

"Well you're a step ahead of us" said noel looking at Louise

"Well I have to be" said Tess smiling

"Don't call him the father" said Zoe who had her hand on her bump

"Your boyfriend is the father isn't he?" said Tess looking around in shock

"of course he is but the father sounds as if he is unknown and boyfriend sounds as if I am 16" said zoe resting against the desk

"Well the fathers unknown to us" said noel

Zoe rolled her eyes but immediately looked up when she heard what Tess said next

"Well you are just going to have to stick with boyfriend until her puts a ring on your finger" said Tess

Zoe smiled and looked back down again

"Or, is there something you're not tell me?" said Tess raising an eyebrow

"No, no" said Zoe smiling

"Well congrats" said Connie too Zoe's surprise

"Em thanks" Said Zoe who was surprised that a woman who wasn't far off an enemy was congratulating her

"Guy told me that you weren't able to have kids" added Connie walking over beside Tess

Zoe sighed and looked up at Louise who was staring straight at her, the only people who knew were the staff that had been there at the time of her and nick Jordan and that didn't include Louise who noel surprisingly didn't get round to telling.

"And how would guy even know" said Tess looking at Connie

"Nick Jordan apparently told him" said Connie

"I am going to kill nick" announced Zoe

"If you ever see him again" added noel

"Well he better wish I never see him" said Zoe with anger in her voice "he better wished he was dead"

"He probably is" added Tess to Zoe's surprise

All this time Connie had a smug smile on her face

"What?" said Zoe Finally

"It might interest you to know that nick didn't tell guy when he started, he told him a matter of days ago" said Connie who was still smiling

"In person"


	4. bigger

**Just a short update cause I have a lot to update tonight but please enjoy and review****J**

"No" said Zoe shaking her head and not believing what Connie was saying

"I'm afraid so" said Connie smiling at Zoe's annoyance

"No" repeated zoe "nicks in mulligan"

"No, not anymore" said Connie smiling and biting her lip slightly

"It seems you two have a lot of history" added Connie much to Zoe's annoyance

"You could say that" said Zoe who was smiling not because guy self and Connie Beauchamp knew about her and nick but because nick, the one person that fully understands her is back in holby

"He is only back for a couple of days anyway" said Connie looking down "and he told guy not to tell you as well"

"Oh did he now" said Zoe raising her eyebrows

"Even I don't know where he is" said Connie

"I don't believe that for a second" said Zoe heading for the ED door

"Where are you going" shouted Connie to Zoe

"Hot dog van, where else would nick Jordan be?" said Zoe smiling

Zoe walked over towards the hotdog van, she smiled and crossed her arms placinging them on top of her 5 months bump.

Zoe could see the outline of nick who was dressed in one of his usual suits.

Zoe slowly strolled up to nick with one hand by her side and one hand resting on her bump.

Nick jolted round as if he could sense Zoe was standing behind him.

"Well well, Mr Jordan" said Zoe who crossed arms again resting them on her bump "didn't think I would see you back here again"

"Dr Hanna" said nick smiling as he looked Zoe up and down

"You have got old" said Zoe laughing slightly

"And you have got bigger" said nick joining in with Zoe laughing

Zoe forgot she was pregnant for a moment and then looked down and placed her hands on her bump before looking up at nick again.

"Well" said Zoe smiling "things change, circumstances charge"

"I can see" said nick who once again looked down at Zoe's ever growing bump "but I have to say, I never took you as the maternal tripe"

"Well as I said, things change" said Zoe

"So who's the father of this one" said nick making Zoe pause for a moment.


	5. porter

**This is only going to be a short chapter because I have so many zax fics to update and this is the second chapter of the night so please review as I didn't get any reviews on the last chapter**

"Too hard to answer?" said nick after a long silence

"I am not that bad" said Zoe smiling and looking down at her bump

"Aren't you" said nick "or was that someone else I remember always coming into work late with a hangover"

"Things change" said Zoe

"You have said" said nick "but you certainly look happier"

"I am" said Zoe looking up at nick and smiling "they say that being told you can't have something makes you want it more"

"So you were trying" said nick raising her eyebrows

What nick was really asking was weather the baby was Zoe's boyfriends/partners or just a random guys from a bar in town.

"That's a bit of a personal question" said Zoe turning around and smiling at nick

"What I am really asking is, will the baby actually have a dad" said nick

"Nick I think you need to go over the facts of life again" said Zoe smiling and rubbing her bump "it takes two, least of all, you should know that"

"I mean will the father be around" said nick

"I figure he will" said Zoe

"What do you mean figure?" said nick stopping and looking at Zoe

"Well I found this in his pocket" said Zoe who took out a black box which contained a diamond engagement ring

"Zoe" said nick "you took it?"

"Well I found it and freaked, what was a supposed to do?" said Zoe "practice my happy face and get yet another public engagement because believe me I have had one to many of those"

"What's this?" said nick "number 3"

Zoe playfully hit nick laughing slightly as she put the ring back in her pocket

"Zo, you need to put that back" said nick

"I know" said Zoe rubbing her bump once again

"Just tell him that you don't want to marry him" said nick to Zoe "honesty's the best policy"

"But I do" said Zoe to nicks surprise

"Then what's the problem then" said nick wondering what all the commotion was about

"Because the ED don't know yet" said Zoe

"So" said nick "they're going to find out soon enough"

"Yea, if they don't all suddenly go into cardiac arrest when they find out who it is" said Zoe

"I can just see it now" added zoe "clinical lead weds porter or even worse porter impregnates consultant boss"


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry that I haven't updated in a while, but I have been very busy with a lot of my other fanfic's, this chapters shorter than usual (as I am updating all my fanfic's today) and sorry for any spelling mistakes but please R&R****J**

**CHAPTER 6**

"God, you certainly have gone downhill" commented nick "a porter Zoe, seriously?"

"Nick, grow up" Zoe said as she stole nicks hotdog off him

"Hey" nick walked up behind Zoe stealing it back

"Pregnancy cravings" Zoe told nick as he surrendered and gave the hotdog back to her "you owe me anyway"

"What for exactly?" asked nick

"Telling guy about me medical past…..if you know what I mean" Zoe commented as she threw the white napkin in the bin

"Your infertility"

"Yes!" Zoe playfully hit nick "why did you tell him?"

"I was drunk" admitted nick who wished he hadn't admitted it when Zoe burst out laughing

"Drunk!" Zoe shouted "when does nick Jordan get drunk?"

"When his girlfriend dumps him" admitted nick which sent Zoe into more fits of laughter

"Girlfriend and she dumped you!" Zoe tried to calm herself down

"Yep" admitted nick "and I really liked her too"

"What are you, 14?" Zoe laughed as she tapped him on the shoulder and made him follow her into the ED "cheer up!"

"Wow, it's changed" nick commented as Zoe led him into the office she now shared with Connie


End file.
